


Gathering Shadows

by madqueen0821



Series: Prince of Shadows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Good Petunia Dursley, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821





	1. The Letter from beyond the Grave

_Dear Tunie,_

_Before you rip this up, I want you to know I'm going to die. It's unavoidable, I'm trapped in a war where people think people like you and I don't deserve life. I was ok fighting for the cause, but that was before I realize how corrupt both sides truly were. And all I ask you Petunia is to help me care for my son. The great and powerful Albus Dumbledore is a man of greed, as horrible as any death eater. His order of the Phoenix, just a way to gather a powerful force._

_While appearing to be kind and just, He gives us poison in an effort to control us, a potion of mixed of trust, compliance and obedience properties nicknamed the liquid  Imperius. He told the order that  It was specially made to increase our physical and magical strength. But I knew different, I was friends with Severus since childhood, plus I could have been a Potion Mistress in my own right. The blindly neon orange brew could never increase Strength, all healing/strength potions are all within the same hue - a light pinkish beige or soft brown, So I had it tested. I switched both mine and James's with dyed coffee to mimic the potion's adrenaline rush, but it was too late. He's been taking it too long, it would take a year to cleanse his system. I had no idea what to do, that's when I saw it- The open door. Sirius never takes his potions on time, rendering it all but useless, finally, that mutt's recklessness paid off. I now knew of someone who could challenge Dumbledore and protect Harry, I suggested him -not Albus to be Harry's godfather, but since then Dumbledore has been giving him more dangerous missions. complete with accidents, deadly traps and ambushes are at every corner. He is trying to get rid of any other connections to his prophecy child, even Alice almost got axed by the Crows last month. I refuse for my son to be a pawn in Dumbledore's game._

_There's a chance that Sirius, Remus or Alice can't take care of little Hadrian, there has been talking of bringing him to you. Dumbledore thinks he's clever, that he can take my son to make him in his image, but not many know we called a truce after your wedding._

_So I came to beg you to help sister, help me. P_ _LEASE_  

_Enclosed is the necklace grandmother gave me when we were kids, I charged it with Anti-wizarding spells and a small ring a bought to protect you from magic, especially the memory charm they like to throw at muggles._

_  
I have to tell you something Tunie,_ _James isn't Harry's father.  My little prince isn't a normal child, even for wizards. So far only James, Harry's birth father and I know.  James And I broke up shortly after school. Even after everything we've been through he never grew up, I told him I refused to stay with an arrogant, pompous bullying toerag and I left. I even switched to the unspeakable department in the states.  I was there for almost 8 years and while there I met someone, he was charming, mysterious with a dark humor, but had a soft kind heart. But it was not meant to be, we parted as friends. After I returned to Britain, James came to find me and begged for a second chance. And I said **Yes**. The war had changed him, he had found what was important, he was nothing like the boy I went to school with, he became a man. James Potter had truly charmed his way back into my heart. But not even 10 weeks later I found out I was pregnant and there was no way it was James's, he hadn't touched me since I gotten back, we were taking it slow. When I told him he just sat there when I left he was still sitting down, face completely blank. I was going to raise my baby on my own, it would be hard but I knew I could do it. The next day I started to plan and order maternity potions, after all, I was carrying another human being inside me then went to bed early. I woke up to knocking on my door at what had to be at least three in the morning. In a sleep induced haze, I opened the door, and James walked through. I will remember this moment till my last breath, he fell to his knees and said he loved me, then, now and always, that he could do nothing but love my child because it held a part of me. Then he asked me to marry him, that's when I knew how completely I have fallen in love with James Potter_

_But I'm sorry to say that's not all._

 Petunia, wizards are not the only thing out there, before we parted Hadrian's Father told me he was one of the main gods and a powerful one too. Hadrian is what they call a demigod. It will be apparent from the very beginning that he's different, Strange things will happen, he'll even attract monsters. I know this is a lot to ask, but Petunia you can do what I can't. I have already taken steps to ensure my son lived, even if I'm not there to see it. As I sit here hiding in a dark cottage on the edge of our community with enemies coming at all side, all I can think is Hadrian is has to be the most beautiful baby in existence _, that this was the only explanation for why in this darkness he gives me such light and warmth._

_There are safe havens for people like Harry in Britain but no matter what you do never take him there, It will attract the wrong kind of attention. For everyone's safety, no one else can know that Harry has another Father, as far as everyone is concerned Harry Potter is James's son. If anything goes wrong you must take him to America; take him to his father; take him to Camp Half-Blood._

_**please make sure my angel is safe.**_

**_With all my love your sister,_ **

**_Lily_ **

 

* * *

 1992

Petunia stared at the child drooling into the deer plush he would not let go of, then back to the letter she has been re-reading every day since they found him on their doorstep like a bottle of milk. lily, her queer sister knew she was going to die, and now she wanted her to care for her mutant bastard child.

Scowling down at the little menace she picked up a clean washcloth to clean his face. This was the eighth time she had to do so, and it was barely passed noon even Dudley, who was admittedly a very messy toddler, did not need to be cleaned this much. Huffing in irritation Petunia picked up the baby- Harry- deciding to just give the little beast a bath.

"Come now you dirty little boy, time to scrub whatever filth you managed to wipe all over yourself'

An elder sibling's duty is never done

 


	2. Chapter 2

1994

It has been a few years after Petunia Dursley nee Evans' young nephew had come into her life. A few years since Petunia had received the news about her sister's demise at the hands of the most feared Lord Voldemort.

When young Harry had been sent to her Vernon had wanted to chuck him out onto the streets or into an orphanage

Wheresoever he didn't care.

But Petunia fought to keep him, it was difficult, her supervisor wasn't going to give her extra paternity leave after only a year, she had to find some way to care for another child.but she refused to fail her sister, who had begged her to shelter her son.

 Years ago having a wizard in her house would have been hell for Petunia but now she hated the thought of being parted from him despite the 'unique' aura that the child gave off. Petunia despite her best efforts could not help thinking the word STRANGE. The child had large eyes as green as Lily's and their father's had been, but unlike her sister and father Petunia's nephew's eyes had a disquieting quality to them. Petunia put the thought away not wanting to dwell upon how not normal her orphaned nephew was.

Petunia noticed that Harry's skin was deathly pale. This worried her quite a bit due to the fact that he had spent a night on the front step but he didn't seem ill to her. He was a little cooler than normal yet didn't seem unhealthy.

In contrast to Harry's skin, her nephew's hair fell in thick black ringlets that he could only have inherited from his father because none of the Evans had dark hair. Lily and their mother had bright red hair that Petunia had always envied. Petunia looked more like her father with blonde curls but she had her grandmother's pale eyes.

Raising Lily's child for the last few years always brought flashbacks to her own hate-filled childhood

 Petunia had sent many years resenting Lily, unable to bear the fact that her sister had got everything she hadn't but she still cared for her younger and far more beautiful sister. knowing that If it wasn't for father's insistence that I make her my bride's maid Petunia would have never mended the gulf between them that was entirely her own fault was hard.  And now just a few years after getting her back in her life, she was dead. 

Why hadn't she been a better sister? She had let bitterness and jealously almost drive Lily away but blamed the magic and not herself. If not for their parents' instance, that Lily be part of the wedding, they might have not...

She wanted to make up for all that had passed between Lily and herself through this child. Soon as Petunia had seen little Hadrian her entire body was envelopment in a sense of calm. The young boy was as different from her Duddykins as day was from the night but somehow Petunia didn't mind.

Petunia looked down at the small child in her arms who was now asleep, usually, Harry was at full energy at night. She smiled at him and went up to his bedroom. Vernon had tried to convince her to let him sleep in the cupboard downstairs which she had shouted at him for that. It was the first Petunia could remember them ever yelling at each other.

' _The cupboard?' Petunia demanded. 'You want to put him in a cupboard? How would you feel if it was our son?'_

' _Our son's not a freak,' Vernon had retorted._

Petunia almost flinched at this hating how she can hear the echo of herself saying that word to Lily when she was a child. How much had she hurt Lily with those same words? Of course, it was because she herself was hurt and she was lashing out but she was the older sister she should have behaved better but she hadn't and now it was too late.

Petunia had been envious of how Lily could be so special – so magical – whilst Petunia was quite simply plain Petunia? All of her family had been beautiful, extraordinary except for her. Petunia had always felt like the ugly duckling in her family of swans.

There was her mother whose tailor work was requested all over town. Marigold had large dark hooded eyes and long red hair, her heart-shaped faced and smooth complexion was sure to always turn heads. Even as the sands of time emptied, she aged wonderfully, as her friends lost the glow of youth. ( Marigold, however, had the worse sense of humor that Petunia had ever known, she, of course, thought herself hilarious which caused her family to grown whenever she  _tried_ to make a joke -- though Petunia was of the mind that just made her more magnificent.)

Then there was their father who was tall, blonde and handsome with bright green eyes he'd inherited from an Irish grandfather somewhere. Henry Evans was serious and already had a book on hand. Her sister had inherited more than her eyes from their father, no she had a love of learning which Petunia was sure had she lived would have gotten her far in life.

And the glorious Lily Evans with her almost model-like curves, long legs,  radiant crimson colored hair, and large bold emerald orbs. People in the neighborhood had always said that she could have been a film star or a model. They called her wild and rebellious spirit charming, while revered her gentle soul. All adored Sweet charming Lily. Then she had gone off to a posh boarding school after apparently having earned some scholarship whilst Petunia was left behind.

 It hurt

She then tried everything she could to foster that pain on her younger sister and others like her, others she herself deemed different or freakish.

Her parents had named her well

Petunia sighed, and said goodnight to the little problem child, at least the tyke one can get some proper sleep. Now it was probably time to check so her Duddlikins, he was starting to get a little restless. Her baby still isn't used to not having all of mommy's attention.  

Well tommorow she had a big day planned that should ease up her little man.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 It was a lovely summer day, In the quiet district within Surrey's suburb called Little Whinging, wrapped in soft satin, Petunia Dursley turled around the kitchen, softly humming as she prepared breakfast for her son and nephew. today  was there first family (minus Vernon who had to work)  

 

 


End file.
